Lilac's First Day of School
by Climberchick72
Summary: Lilac is five now, and is about to start school at "Westerville Primary." Nick knew that Jeff would be emotional, but he never expected Blaine and Wes to be upset as well.


Jeff sighed, wiping the tears that streamed constantly from his abnormally dull blue eyes. Today was the day, the day when their little daughter would be leaving the house (_"She's just going to school, Jeffy! Don't be so melodramatic"_, as Nick would say). Lilac had turned five less than a month ago, and had been enrolled to start at "Westerville Primary"- a local School affectionally nicknamed "Mini Dalton", due to the fact that both Klaine's and Wevid's children would be attending also.

Nick was nowhere as tearful and Jeff. He knew that the time had come, to release some of the hold they had on Lilac. He could assume that Jeff was downright sobbing right now, because the normally childish and upbeat blonde had hidden himself away in their room for the last 10 minutes. Nick was having a ball dressing his daughter in the clothes she had picked for the day ("Papa, do pink, green, purple and brown match?" "No, honey, they don't"- she had worn it anyway.) Their slightly eccentric daughter had picked out a pink t-shirt, purple leggings, a green skirt and a brown cape as her outfit of choice. Nick was cringing at the colour choice, as he knew that Kurt would have more than a few angry words to say to them.

The distraught couple bundled their excited child in their car and got to the school as 10 minutes later than expected (Nick kept "accidentally" going the wrong way). They dried their flowing tears as they unbuckled Lilac from her booster seat, not having time to say goodbye before she ran into the school, having seen her best friends, Rory Hummel-Anderson and Johnny- Wes and David's son. Jeff stared in confusion, only now noticing the major clash of colours that was their daughter's outfit.

Jeff and Nick could sense Kurt's disapproval a mile away. The fast clicking of the fashionista's designer boots was the only warning they got to Kurt's impending lecture. "_What in the world is Lilac wearing?_ I'm guessing Nick dressed her, because i know that blondie has more fashion sense than this!" (He ignored Nick's indignant outcry of "_Hey_!"). The couple went on to endure a long lecture of what is ok, and not ok to dress a child in. The lecture only ended when the bell for classes rung, causing Blaine and Jeff to immediately started sobbing, much to Kurt and Nick's amusement. When Kurt had told Nick about how Blaine was easily as emotional as Jeff, the brunette couldn't believe it. Now, as he viewed it first hand, he had to admit, it was possible. David came over, dragging a crying Wes, to what was now known as the "Sadness Circle."

The blonde and the curly haired brunette sobbed together in the parking lot, with their significant others too busy hiding embarrassment to realise that their children had long since entered their classroom. Nick was the first to notice this, and pointing it out to the others only seemed to increase Jeff's, Blaine's and Wes' heartbreak-_ "How could they leave without saying goodbye?"_

The prospect of ice-cream and movies seemed to cheer up the blonde by the slightest amount, so the "Sad Circle" and their not-so-sad counterparts ventured back to the _Casa de Niff, _to pass the time until school ended and they could be reunited with their children.

Little did Nick, Kurt and David know, that this would become a tradition, whenever the kids set a new milestone, such as leaving for college, or getting married, or whenever their husbands were feeling overly emotional (or _Manstruating_, as Kurt had affectionally named the time when anything would send their loved ones to tears). _Cash de Niff _became the place to send your emotional loved ones, which Nick only found out after coming home to a house of sobbing men (when the teens left for college).

A.N- I love writing emotional!Jeff.

SEND ME PROMPTS- this one was sent to me by StyxxandBethany (thanks for all the prompts- sorry I changed this one up a bit)

Happy Holidays

Climberchick72


End file.
